


Hentai World: Fairy Tail Volume 2

by Saya444



Series: Hentai World [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Brothels, F/F, Multi, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: Join us on our next adventure as we delve deeper into the lust-ridden land of Earthland, where women are conscripted into the sex industry and the most beautiful females work in brothel guilds as professional prostitutes. After finishing off at Fairy Tail, we'll move on to the kingdom's very own royal guild, the brothel Mermaid Heel.





	1. Ultear

Hentai World: Fairy Tail

Volume 2: Mermaid Heel

Chapter 1-Ultear

It was night in the city of Crocus, capital of the Kingdom of Fiore.

Looming over the city was the castle that was home to the royal family of Fiore, and the city was bustling with activity. The clang of metal upon metal rang out from the industrial districts. The business quarter truly came alive, with rounds of thunderous applause burst from the theaters and excited cheers echoing out of the casinos. Indeed, this city blessed with the prosperity brought forth by Eros, never slept, the hustle and bustle never ending.

In this thriving metropolis that seemed to symbolize prosperity itself, there was a certain place.

Flirtatious voices and loud moans from within the many small buildings that lined the street there. Sometimes strong and sometimes barely above a whisper, these were the voices of men and women consumed by passion. Flickering candlelight illuminated the pairs of shadows intertwining on the many windows and walls up and down the street, forms braided on beds.

Here desires turned into money, filled with bordellos as far as the eye could see.

The Night District of Crocus had an air that was completely different from the rest of the city. Dimly lit and seemingly standing apart from all the other streets and neighborhoods, it was always permeated with a mysterious, bewitching atmosphere. Here, men and women both did their duty to provide offerings and prayers to the mighty god king Eros, in the form of sex. Like every other kingdom all over the world, the sex industry was thriving and there was no beginning or end to the debauchery.

At the heart of the Night District was a large building that was modeled after the royal castle, complete with bright lights, marble statues of Eros and a large crowd of men from Crocus’ nobility who were lined up outside, waiting to taste the pleasures within. The brothel’s lobby, casino and bar were all packed full of waiting clients while the second and third floors were filled with prostitutes and clients having the time of their lives. On the front of the castle was an emblem, a mermaid jumping out of the water.

Watching from the highest floor of her little castle was the young woman who made this palace of pleasure a reality.

The girl was no older than her late teens, slim and petite with long wavy green hair and dark green eyes. She wore a golden crown, earrings, and a silver necklace with an emerald at the center. Her outfit for tonight was a short white dress that reached mid-thigh that exposed her back and parted at the sides of the skirt, hugging her young, curvaceous frame and leaving her creamy legs bare. She wore long elbow gloves with frills at the end and an assortment of jewelry on her thighs.

Her room sat at the top of the brothel, illuminated only by the crescent moon and stars above. Cool night air flowed through the open window that she stood in front of as she gazed down at the perverts who were Fiore’s nobility. They were all here for one thing, and that was a field she excelled in.

She had built this brothel from the ground up, using her own money and that of the nobles she had to please along the way to get their funds. It was a place reserved for the city’s elite, expensive and extravagant on purpose to show just who ran it and who it belonged to. Mermaid Heel, the guild made for royals, by royals.

‘There’s nothing more arousing than the feeling of success.’ The girl thought with a smile. She took a sip of her red wine as she watched them all flood into her brothel. It was good to see all the hard work she done to bring this to fruition pay off. She was in such a good mood that even that loud little madam from Fairy Tail couldn’t disrupt her mood.

There was not one man who didn’t want to step foot at least once into the glittering halls of Mermaid Heel, the most popular guild in the kingdom, founded and run by Princess Hisui E. Fiore herself. And as she closed her eyes and listened to the moans and screams that went on within her brothel, Hisui praised Eros for giving her the chance to truly make her own grand offering to him.

It was good to be a princess.

XXXXXX

“Thank you for choosing me tonight, sir.” Said the beautiful Ultear Mikovich as she got on her knees before the Minster of Law, a portly middle-aged man with a comically curly mustache and rosy cheeks that got rosier the more he drank.

“The pleasure’s all mine, my dear. In more ways than one, ha!” He laughed, nearly spilling his wine as he took another large gulp before giving a loud sigh of bliss. He was so glad to have chosen Ultear. Her reputation among the girls at Mermaid Heel was stellar and many nobles recommended her for his first time at the brothel.

Ultear was a beautiful pale skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Her voluptuous figure was clad in a revealing tiger striped dress that hung off her waist to bare her ample tits to his hungry gaze. A smile was on her luscious red lips as she quickly pushed aside his robe to expose his meaty cock, which was hard and definitely larger than it should be.

“I take it you had the pill before coming here?” She asked. She was referring to the pill given to some customers to temporarily enhance their dick size and increase semen production for a more…thorough creampie.

“Of course! It’s my first time at this place, and I want to remember it for as long as possible.” The minister laughed.

Ultear smiled and opened her mouth as wide as she could, fitting the head in and groaning a bit from the taste of his cock. Slowly she started to work more of the minister’s cock into her mouth, taking in half an inch at a time before backing off, then bobbing forward and taking in the full inch. This continued until she had five inches crammed into her mouth. The minister, meanwhile, was using all his willpower to not blow his load at the sight of Ultear’s red lips stretched around his dick. He could see her tits jiggling with each bob of her head, a sight that threatened to make his load blow, which combined with her hot, wet mouth, he wouldn’t last long.

“Oh yeah, that feels so good, Ultear. I wonder how your throat would feel…”

Not even waiting for any kind of response, the minister’s hold on Ultear’s head strengthened as he pulled her forward, driving his cock partially down her throat. Caught off guard, Ultear quickly regained control as her throat stretched to accommodate the girthy intruder. She was no stranger to having a man shove his meat down her throat, it was just a bit startling to have someone do it without warning.

Getting her gag reflex under control, Ultear started to swallow the minister’s cock whenever he buried it in her throat and as he withdrew, she would suck on it, as if to draw him back in. Ultear’s technique was too much for the man as he grasped Ultear’s head with both hands and started fucking her face with reckless abandon, driving more of his cock down her throat until he had his entire shaft buried in her gullet.

“Oh god, I can’t take it anymore!” He grunted. “I’m gonna cum!”

Ultear braced herself, knowing he was going to make her drink a lot of cum thanks to the pill he took, and he didn’t disappoint. The first blast of um would have easily filled a measuring cup to overflowing, and was so rich and dense it felt like incredibly thick pudding. His cock was so deep in her throat that Ultear didn’t even have to go through the trouble of swallowing it all.

Still, it was a lot to handle all at once, and some excess jizz flowed back up her throat and leaked past her stuffed lips to lightly drip onto her breasts. The second and third shots she managed to swallow without trouble, and for the next three minutes Ultear valiantly swallowed as much cum as she could while what she couldn’t gulp down would leak onto her tits. When he was done, the minister withdrew his still hard and spit covered cock from her mouth while Ultear swallowed the rest of the thick cream coating her throat.

“Nothing finishes a night off with a good helping of cream.” Ultear chuckled and looked at his lap. “And I see you’re still ready to go. You’ve still got some time left before our session is over. Are you ready for one more go?”

“Why would I pass up a chance to fuck you?” The drunk minister laughed and got to his feet, shedding his robe to stand completely naked before her.

Ultear removed her dress and lay down on her back, grabbing her legs from behind the knees and spreading them, leaving her wet pussy on display. “I’m waiting.”

“Don’t rush me, slut.” The minister growled hungrily and got on her knees, settling himself between her spread thighs and rubbed his cockhead against Ultear’s drenched lips. He pressed his fat head against her folds and it took a little effort before he was able to force his tip into Ultear’s incredibly tight twat. Ultear, who was used to taking cocks his size, gave a loud moan to amp up his lustful fervor, though most of it was genuine enough to sell the image.

Grabbing Ultear behind the knees, the minister pushed her lower torso up so only her shoulders, neck and head were on the floor, and shoved half his dick into her with one powerful thrust. The minister used every ounce of what strength he had to start pounding into her tight cunt, forcing another inch in with each thrust. Ultear’s eyes became dinner plates when he punched right through her cervix and into her womb, the pleasure of the intrusion forcing her into a toe-curling orgasm, her already tight pussy now felt like it was crushing his dick as her orgasm ripped through her.

The minister had crammed all fifteen inches into the beautiful whore, much to his amazement. Feeling her insides clenching and massaging his cock felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. What’s more was that Ultear didn’t look discomforted at all, in fact, she enjoyed being used as a living cocksleeve. Still, he had to finish this before his time ran out or he’ll end up with the biggest case of blue balls in his entire life. Placing her legs on his shoulders, he grabbed a hold of her tits and started brutally pounding the cock stuffed woman underneath him into the forests floor in earnest. He knew he wouldn’t last long buried in her like this, so he didn’t hold back, thrusting at a pace that was sure to throw his back out later on.

Ultear took it like the skilled prostitute she was, enjoying getting her cunt destroyed by a man who was old enough to be her grandfather. There was just something about getting fucked so deep that her womb was being pounded and stretched out that got her off like nobody’s business, and the way he was using her plump tits like handholds only added to the sensations, adding another level to the virtual fireworks show of endorphins going off in her brain.

After twenty minutes of fucking, Ultear’s flushed panting face changed to that of a woman reaching her climax for the second time that night, her dazed eyes rolling up and her mouth hanging open in a loud moan, the taste of cum still on her breath and tongue. The minister was only able to last a little bit longer, she was just too tight for him to keep going. Still pounding down into her, the minister groaned and dropped the biggest load of cum he ever released in his life into Ultear.

He pumped her full within seconds, his cock pulsating with each deposit of jizz into her womb and stuffing it within three blasts. What wasn’t able to fit into her now stuffed womb gushed out of her stretched pussy lips to flow down the crack of her sweet ass onto the carpet. He came into her for four and a half minutes before he pulled his still cumming prick out and released a few more shots onto her chest and face.

“Holy shit, that was wonderful, my dear.” The minister breathed and fell back onto his ass, panting and sweating heavily from what was probably the most exercise he ever had in his career. “I can’t wait to try out the other girls here.”

“You’re welcome to, but be sure to come visit me in the future. Oh, and don’t forget to try out my daughter, Meredy. She takes after me.” Ultear suggested.

“You’re a mother too? Oh, you’re a keeper!” He laughed, his belly shaking.

“There’s still a few minutes on the clock. Would you like me to clean you before you leave?” She asked.

“If you would be so kind.”

Ultear leaned forward on her knees, cum leaking down her thighs from her overstuffed cunt as she pressed her face into his loins and started licking his spent shaft to clean it of their combined juices.

XXXXXX

Another night, another client satisfied and another loyal customer to add to the list. Hisui smiled and listened to the symphony of moans and shouts that filled her brothel. It was only to be expected of the most popular brothel in Fiore, Mermaid Heel.

 


	2. Meredy

Chapter 2-Meredy

**Four years ago, Crocus**

Meredy had just turned fifteen four days ago and right now her mother Ultear had taken her to Crocus to join the extravagant guild Mermaid Heel. This was under special circumstances, as neither Ultear nor Meredy registered with the VCS. It was mainly due to Ultear’s status as the princess’s scout (in which she traveled across Fiore scouting girls suitable for Mermaid Heel or another high class brothel) that they were allowed membership.

“So this is the girl you spoke of, Ultear.” Hisui smiled down at the shorter girl, who held onto Ultear’s hand nervously. “Hello, I’m Hisui, madam of Mermaid Heel. You’re Meredy, aren’t you?”

Meredy nodded slowly. “Y-Yes.”

“My, aren’t you a cute one?” Hisui said.

Meredy was clad in a tight purple leotard with brown thigh-high boots with a red cape. Her short pink hair went well with her green eyes, which Ultear often commented her on.

Later that night, Meredy was servicing her first client as a Mermaid Heel prostitute. He was a noble’s son, Nate, young and handsome, above two years older than her with an above-average sized dick and a gentle demeanor. Meredy was nervous, of course, which wasn’t uncommon for new girls. Still, she took what Ultear taught her to heart when he just paid to fuck her pussy for the night. And to her surprise, she had a lot of fun.

Lifting Meredy’s leg, the Nate pushed the crotch of her leotard aside and pressed the swollen head of his cock into her tight cunt. It was deliciously tight and took some force to breech her pink lips. Thrusting his hips, Nate shoved half his cock deep into her causing her to bite down on the pillow she was resting her head on to muffle her moans and whimpers.

Gritting his teeth, Nate pulled back a bit before shoving his entire cock into the pink-haired beauty. Meredy’s eyes slid shut as she was stuffed full on that single thrust, and as he started pounding into her, she bit down harder on her pillow as she whimpered.

Meanwhile, Nate was having a field day with Meredy’s pliant form. The way her pussy gripped his cock felt heavenly, and he knew that it wouldn’t take long to blow his load. Letting her leg drop, which had the added benefit of increasing the tightness on his dick, Nate grabbed hold of Meredy’s slender hips and started drawing her back into his forward thrusts so his cock was thoroughly battering her pussy and womb.

This served to further loosen Meredy up for her future career and also drove Meredy into a marvelous orgasm, which was aided by the way Nate was playing with her modest breasts, pinching and pulling on her erect nipples beneath her suit. Almost thirty minutes later, she felt Nate’s pace change as his pounding thrusts became shorter and harder, something that Ultear taught her was an indication that he was about to fill her up. And fill her Nate did.

He grunted savagely as he started to unload deep into Meredy’s womb, not stopping his brutal thrusts into her. Meredy’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, her hands tightening in the sheets as her stomach swelled from her client’s massive helping of cum being injected into her womb. When Nate finished pumping her full of his jizz, he pulled out of her sore but very satisfied pussy to grin down at her sweaty form.

“You’re gonna be a great whore, Meredy.” He said, patting her on the ass. “You need some more experience, but I dare say that you’re going to give your mother a run for her money someday.”

Meredy’s cheeks blushed at the praise, despite having been fucked hard by the same man just minutes ago. “T-Thank you.”

XXXXXX

**Present day**

The years working at Mermaid Heel had been very kind to Meredy. The once shy and nervous girl was now older, taller and certainly more curvaceous. Her hair grew out to reach the middle of her back, though she now kept it in a wavy ponytail. Her outfit had upgraded thanks to the money she earned for her work; a red dress with a deep neckline that exposed a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt, black stockings and brown boots.

Meredy had gotten her own fanbase over the years, her first being Nate, and the rest were popular (and slightly unpopular) teenage boys who came to her when they were intimidated by the older beauties working at Mermaid Heel. Her confidence had grown by leaps and bounds, and Meredy was aiming to become the brothel’s most popular girl and surpass her mother, who currently held the title.

“Merry!”

Meredy entered the dining area of the brothel after cleaning up from her latest client, who left her with a sore and stuffed pussy and turned to the young girl who was waving her over to her table. She smiled and walked over to the cherry haired girl who was a bit of a newcomer to the brothel.

“Sherria, how are you doing?” Meredy asked.

“Great! I just finished up with my fourth client of the day, and I think I’m getting better.” Sherria Blendy said with a huge smile.

Sherria was the little sister of Sherry Blendy, another girl who worked at Mermaid Heel. Sherria was a newcomer, but she had a long list of newly devoted clients who were also fans of her part-time idol business she performed at the brothel sometimes. She was such a bright and cheery girl that Meredy had taken to teaching her the finer points of being a whore for the crown.

“I can see that. You don’t look as tired as you did last week.” Meredy pointed out.

“That’s because I took your advice. I went to Milianna and we do our morning stretches every day now.” Sherria said. “I don’t feel as stiff anymore, and it really helps with my stamina.”

“That’s good, because here in the capital, you’ll find that many of our clients are…incredibly fertile.” Meredy giggled. “If we weren’t protected from pregnancy by the blessings, all of the girls here would be mothers!”

The two girls shared a laugh, spending their break just chatting and eating as if they were normal girls and not whores. Though, in this world, there’d be no difference. Meredy loved being an honorable sex worker of Lord Eros, but sometimes it felt nice to just sit around and hang out with a friend every once in a while. Before they knew it, it was time for them to get back to work.

“I’d love to see you this evening, Sherria, but I have a lineup of nobles on my list, and the first one I’m servicing is one of the bigger ones.”

“You mean the ones that Sherry told me about? The men I wasn’t allowed to have yet?” Sherria asked cutely.

“Yes, the clients with large cocks. Newcomers aren’t given them yet until you’ve built up some experience. Handling some of the military men takes a bit of resilience you have to gain from a few sessions first.” Meredy said and gave Sherria a wink. “But, at the rate you’re going, you might actually get to that level before long. Just take it slow, okay? Wouldn’t do for a whore of Mermaid Heel going insane before she took a 12 incher before she was ready.”

XXXXXX

“So you’re Ultear’s little girl” Grinned Baron Nikes of the Ministry of Defense. “Damn, she said you looked good, but you look even better in person.”

“Thank you, sir.” Meredy smiled, sitting on Nikes’ lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, molding her body against his and bringing their faces close together. She hummed appreciatively when his large hands gripped her ass. “Around here, my clients consider me to be Ultear’s second.”

“Well, if you do a good job, then I might be the first fucker you’ll see to give you an A for effort and presentation.”

The baron was a large, muscular man who was a former general in the royal army before moving into politics. He was a rare specimen, muscular all over in equal proportion with a clean shaven head and beard, with bright gray eyes. His hard body was covered in visible scars, and Meredy’s eyes trailed to one particular scar that led down to his pelvis. From there, her hungry gaze was drawn to his cock.

“Something you want, girl?” Nikes asked roughly.

“I don’t know. What do you think?” Meredy asked coyly.

“I think I want you on your knees prepping my cock for combat.” He grunted.

“Yes sir!” With a cheesy salute, Meredy crawled off his lap and knelt down between his spread led.

Grasping the large member with both hands, Meredy brought her mouth to the tip of Nikes’ cock and gave it a sensual kiss. Knowing that she was going to have to lube this monster up before it got inside her, she opened her moth wide and engulfed the head. Nikes rested his arm over the back of the couch he was sprawled on and placed his right hand on top of the pink haired cocksucker’s head. Meredy started bobbing her head on Nikes’ prick, trying to fit as much into her mouth as possible. She was doing a good job too, judging by the way Nikes was stroking the top of her head.

Meredy kept pushing herself until his cock hit the back of her throat, and she pulled her head back only a little ways before going back down. This time, the shaft didn’t stop at the back of her throat and continued into the tightly constricting passage of her gullet. Meredy gripped Nikes’ thighs as she fucked her face and throat on his cock. Each time Meredy jammed her head back down his cock, she managed to get another inch into her gagging, choking throat, and in turn created a cycle of shoving more of his shaft down her passage. Nikes gave a groan and tilted his head back in bliss as Meredy spent the next fifteen minutes massaging his cock with her tight throat in slow, steady motions. The slow friction against his spit covered shaft was wonderful, and he remembered Ultear doing the same thing when he fucked her last week.

Four minutes later, Meredy’s skilled fellatio was rewarded when she felt the cock swell up in her esophagus. She closed her eyes as the first blast of cum filled her throat, the sheer amount forcing itself back up to leak out from between her cock stretched lips. She moaned around his pulsating shaft as Nikes continued to pour even more cum down her airway with some coming back up to either escape her mouth or be ejected from her nose. In her cum guzzling haze, Meredy lost track of exactly how long Nikes filled her stomach, but she knew she wasn’t going to be hungry for a few hours. When the flood finally stopped, Meredy backed off and got some much needed oxygen.

“Holy fuck, that was actually pretty decent. Not as good as Ultear, mind you, but still pretty good.” Nikes said.

Meredy wasn’t able to reply due to all the cum still coating her throat, which she was still trying to swallow, but the look in her eyes made it clear that just being slightly under Ultear didn’t please her. Nikes was starting to like this girl, she was a fighter.

“Your cock sucking might not be as good as your mother’s, but let’s see if your pussy can do better.”

In a flash Nikes was on his feet and pulling Meredy onto the couch, pressing a hand down between her shoulders to bend her over while rubbing his cockhead between her soaked pussy lips. Meredy adjusted her position to make herself more comfortable, and turned her head back to look at him as he urged more fluids to leak from her moist folds. She wiggled her hips and whined a bit, eager to get going. Nikes grinned at her needy expression and pressed his cock into her tight folds, shoving six inches into her with one brutal thrust.

Meredy’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she was stretched beyond what even she was expecting. Nikes pulled back until his cockhead nearly popped out of her before jerking his hips forward sharply, going in deep enough to strike Meredy’s cervix.

‘Eros, he’s big! Bigger than I thought he’d be.’ Meredy thought. She squealed when Nikes’ thrust forward again and struck the mouth of her cervix. ‘Did Ul have this cock fucking her every month? How could she handle this?’

“Losing yer mind already? Your ma could take my entire cock without even whimpering.” Nikes taunted.

“I-I can take whatever she could.” Meredy said, not sounding entirely confident.

“All right, but once I’m through with you, all those other bastards will pale in comparison to me!” He boasted. “It’s not too late to turn back…”

“I don’t care. I can handle it.” She said.

Nikes only grinned in response. Reaching forward, he grabbed her by the forearms and then pulled her back while thrusting forward. Meredy now found herself stuffed to capacity as Nikes punched through her cervix and battered her womb as he crammed all eleven inches into her little twat. Meredy could only scream and squeal as Nikes used his grip on her arms to pull her back into each of his powerful thrusts, savagely fucking her from behind like a bitch in heat.

Her beautifully shaped ass temporarily deformed into a mass of jiggling flesh against his pelvis with each thrust as his nuts struck her clit over and over again. The pleasure and pain mixed into a delicious sensation within Meredy’s rocking body. Using her arms, Nikes angled her upwards to pound into her from a new angle. If anyone had the privilege to see the front of Meredy’s naked body at the moment, they’d have an unrestricted view of her breasts bouncing delightfully as she was brutally taken from behind. They’d also see a huge bulge running up her stomach starting over her womb.

Seeking to see if this girl could really measure up to her mother, Nikes increased the force and speed of his thrusts, to the point where his hips were a blur as he proceeded to reshape Meredy’s pussy and womb. Meredy was completely out of it now; she was totally unprepared for someone like this and it showed on her face. Her eyes were rolled all the way back into her mouth and her mouth was wide open in a breathless gasp, her tongue hanging open. Finally, after what felt like nearly an hour of pounding the nearly unconscious bitch, Nikes felt a familiar stirring in his balls.

‘Time to unload into this slut’s womb!’ He thought happily.

Pressing Meredy’s fucked stupid face back into the couch cushions, Nikes groaned deeply and started to hose down Meredy’s insides with his load, still driving into her to get the maximum enjoyment out of it. Meredy’s womb became packed full of cum in a matter of seconds, and not long after her stomach swelled up from all the jizz being pumped into her. As Nikes fucked his load into her, he pulled Meredy’s face off the couch and pressed it downwards toward the floor, using this new angle to keep even more jizz inside Meredy’s bloated womb. After several minutes, Nikes finally finished emptying himself into the limp Meredy.

Looking down, he admired his handiwork. Meredy’s left cheek was pressed into the carpet, her face still bearing the same fucked stupid look she wore for the past hour, with her drool forming a small power. She’d occasionally twitch and quiver as her bod would experience little mini-orgasms, causing her cunt to clench and leak a bit of jizz out and around his cock, which was still buried within her.

“Huh, Ultear could take three poundings before she was done. Four if she tried hard enough. Still, I ain’t gonna say you’re hopeless.” Nikes said and grinned. “You ain’t a top whore until you can take at least two fuckings from me little girl. You’ll only be able to match Ultear’s level when I’m done with you!”

And so began Meredy’s long, arduous journey to surpass her mother as Mermaid Heel’s top whore.


	3. Kagura

Chapter 3-Kagura

When you have a guild like Mermaid Heel that harbors so many high quality ladies like Jenny Realright and Ultear Mikovich, it was easy to overlook some of the lesser known girls who had made a career in whoring in Crocus’ own royal brothel. It wasn’t that they weren’t popular, but they were definitely overshadowed and not as requested as much like their more well-known sisters. There were no hard feelings, of course, as that just how it was with most girls in a high-class guild.

Arana Webb was one such woman. She was a slim woman with long, pale green hair that was gathered to the back of the head and tied into a series of massive, dreadlock-like curls jutting outwards. This went well with her pale skin and green eyes, and her full lips were covered in light red lipstick that enhanced her beauty. Obviously she had a curvaceous body, and that was often accentuated by her tight fitting clothes, mainly spider-themed bodysuits.

At the moment, Arana was servicing a visiting dignitary, the chief of a local tribe that was invited to enjoy a night at Mermaid Heel. Surprisingly, he actually chose her out of curiosity, so Arana was going to work hard to make this man’s visit count. She was even decked out in her favorite dress-a dark yellow dress with a spider web pattern that had a deep v-cut for her ample cleavage and a long green skirt. Of course she wore nothing under it because sooner or later, it was coming off.

The chief’s large, muscular body stood over her as she was settled on her knees, all pretty and made up, as his proud, thick cock pushed forward, bright red and aching for a woman’s touch. Arana didn’t waste time getting right down to business, taking the chief’s cock into her mouth without question, sucking him down and shoving forward to begin the process of performing her special duty of servicing this important man.

She didn’t set out to start it off with some licking. Arana took the chief’s cock and began to suck it down, whining as the impatience hit her, as she felt herself tensing up and winding through the frustration and want of delving back into the sensual madness she loved so much. It was all she could do, red lips forming a hot seal around the cock as she shoved her way down, wasting no time in not only getting him into her mouth, but taking him in deep, wanting nothing more than to completely and shamelessly treat herself to the thrill of his amazing cock.

“The whores of the westerners are truly sublime. Almost as good as our own women.” The chief groaned. His tone hardly changed aside from the tenseness in his voice that belied his pleasure.

To help ensure Arana remained in place, he grabbed the back of Arana’s head, pushing her down his cock further as the swell of greed and ferocity took hold of her. He forced her down, his cockhead kissing the back of her throat as Arana gagged in ecstasy, shivering and pushing down even further than his guidance, sucking him deep into her throat and accepting that she was a creature ruled by lust and need. She needed it too much, craved the insanity and the frantic nature of the hungers taking root within her.

The familiar feeling of big male cock lodged down her throat and pushing down even deeper got her deeper into the mood. She threw herself into the growing madness, sucking the cock deep into her mouth and adoring it feverishly, unrepentant in the way she began to serve the dick. It deserved her utmost respect and reverence, as it was a symbol of the god king Eros, the symbol of male dominance.

Gagging loudly and hotly on the massive prick she was servicing, Arana felt utterly unstoppable. The chief’s cock was a drug, a drug that she got to partake in on a daily basis. Back and forth she moved on, faster and hotter, letting the hunger flare up inside her as she so reverently pursued the rush of pure exhilaration and heat that took hold of her. This was where she belonged, on her knees before a man, doing her sacred duty to Lord Eros.

With drool dripping down her chin and her eyes glazed over, Arana was the perfect wreck of a sight for the chief to lean back and marvel. He was amused by the desperation behind her motions, by the way her head rocked on shamelessly, her throat spasming around his cock. She went all the way down, feverishly sucking his cock to the base even if it was way more than she was ready for. Back and forth she shuddered, threatening to spin out of control and focus as she gave herself up to the pleasure impatiently and desperately.

And then he came. Fingers tugged on her hair to drag her sharply back from his cock, the chief wasting no time in positioning himself right where he needed to be to show her what she earned, what she had worked for. With one powerful throb his cock erupted in her mouth, and Arana didn’t even hesitate to begin swallowing down his load, whining as she embraced the heat of her hunger. She guzzled it all down, gasping for air as she was finally tugged back from the cock and gave an excited gasp.

“That was wonderful, sir.” Arana gasped, licking her lips clean of any remaining spunk that lingered on her mouth and tongue. “Are you ready for some more? You’ll see that the girls here at Mermaid Heel are accommodating in more ways than one.”

The chief didn’t need much convincing on his part. Large, powerful hands grabbed at her body and lifted her up carelessly, tugging her dress up and bunching it within his hand as he got behind her. Now that he had her in his clutches he didn’t hesitate, pulling her right down onto his cock with one sharp motion, impaling her down to the base as she let out excited howls, ecstasy surging up through her immediately as he began to guide her in rocking up and down his cock without a care.

The feeling of the chief’s cock snug and eager inside of her pussy made her let out the most excited and desperate of noises as she raced on relentlessly, eager to take the pleasure she’d been waiting so long to enjoy. She bucked back and forth with a growing sense of urgency and need, hammering herself down atop his cock as their hips crashed together, the chief thrusting up into her while Arana slammed herself down in a frenzy of lust.

Arana shrieked, head rolling back as she bucked back and forth, embracing the hot and desperate thrill of pleasure and heat that took hold of her, overwhelming her body and giving her everything that she had ever wanted. The fact that he was fucking her so hard meant that not only was he also feeling this pleasure, he was pleased with her body. There was no greater honor that being able to perform her duties to the max and being able to satisfy her client.

It wasn’t long before Arana hit her peak. Her body bucked, shivering and winding up in sudden, throbbing delight as she reached the climax she’d been waiting over an hour for, moaning in burning, throbbing ecstasy as she felt the pleasure tear through her body. Pure ecstasy followed, and she let herself succumb to the madness happily, eager in the way she twisted and bucked back and forth through the heat and excitement. It felt so good that she nearly lost her mind right then and there atop the chief’s cock.

“Cum in me, please. I need it so badly-“

Arana was cut off by the bliss. By the sudden flood of hot, burning pleasure that flooded so abruptly into her eager and waiting twat, as his cock erupted and gushed forward with a thick, messy flood of hot cum that made her almost black out with pleasure. The hot, potent spunk pumping deep into her cunt gave Arana all the pleasure she could have possibly needed, making her gasp and shiver as she let herself completely go. It was pleasure in its purest form and she couldn’t get enough of it, shaking and shivering as the pleasure seized hold of her.

“So good.” She whined.

The chief lifted her off his cock and let her fall to the floor. She was a shivering mess, still in the throes of her orgasm as she sat on the floor, legs spread as she cunt leaked copious amounts of jizz that filled her womb. Sweat made her face and cleavage glisten beautifully, and he felt his softening cock harden a bit more. Without a word, he stepped up to her and pressed his cock against her face, nudging her lips open and pushing his cockhead into her mouth again.

Arana gave no complaints as she opened her mouth and accepted his stained and cum coated cock into her throat again. He still had another thirty minutes left, and she was still able to go one more round before she went into an hour-long coma.

XXXXXX

It didn’t matter whether a girl was popular or average, all girls in Mermaid Heel were capable of pleasing their clients to the best of their abilities. The mark of a veteran guild was that even the average girls were better than the average tavern whore or common girl from a smaller brothel. Not only are they beautiful and sexy, they are also smart and ambitious. In this industry, no one liked a brain-dead bimbo anymore these days.

There were plenty of first rate girls in Mermaid Heel, but one of the more unique ones was Kagura Mikazuchi. She was a young, slim, large-busted woman with long straight black hair with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow that pointed straight up. Her very appearance spoke of her high status in the brothel; often wearing an elaborate white blazer with gold lining and a short white frilled skirt with a pair of black tights tucked into a pair of knee-high boots.

Kagura was one of the more reserved girls in the brothel, known for being elegant and rather stoic to all but her closest friends. She was known to actually take part in swordsmanship competitions…and win most of the time. This lent to her slim yet toned physique that only made her more sought after.

“Kagura!”

Kagura’s cheeks blushed as she felt the firm orbs of a certain cat girl pressed against her own ample tits, a whiskered cheek rubbing against hers as she was pulled into a tight bone-crushing hug.

“M-Milly, please.” Kagura grunted, struggling to lessen Milianna’s hug, but not trying to break it completely. “I just got into the building.”

“I’m sorry, but you’ve been gone for so long!” Milianna whined. “I missed you!”

“I’ve only been gone for a few days.”

“That’s a few days too many!”

Kagura had just got back from her visit to Magnolia Town, where she was staying with her childhood friend and rival Erza Scarlet. It was well-known that the two women had a long standing relationship that was both professional and personal, and seeing as Erza was one of Fairy Tail’s most popular girls, Kagura was Mermaid Heel’s antithesis to her. This little competition between somehow made their friendship stronger, and further sharpened their sexual skills.

Rumor has it that Mavis and Hisui were actually making plans to have Erza and Kagura face off against each other in a fuck-off to see whose golden girl was better.

“Welcome back, Kagura.” Princess Hisui walked up to the two girls, smiling serenely. Kagura bowed her head politely as per custom, but the princess waved her off. “None of that, now. I get enough of that at the castle. Now, how was your trip?”

“It was refreshing, princess. I had a wonderful time in Magnolia.” Kagura answered. “Has there been any requests for me?”

“Only one of note. Your regular has been getting a bit pent up waiting for your return.” Hisui said with a coy smile. “It’s Sir Antonio. He’s been asking if you’ve returned yet. He’s even declined an offer from Ultear to service him because he wanted to have you.”

Some of the other girls gave excited squeals at that, making Kagura blush a bit. It’s not often for a whore to have a dashing knight as a regular, especially one so dedicated and popular as the handsome Sir Antonio. Many were jealous of Kagura, and wanted to be in her shoes.

“I’ll get back to work right away, princess.” Kagura said.

“Take your time. Sir Antonio won’t be here until later tonight.” Hisui said. “Just be sure to prepare yourself before he gets here. I hear that he’s got a lot of pent-up stress he needs to work off.”

Kagura smiled. “I can handle him, princess. That’s what you have girls like me around, right?”

XXXXXX

Sir Antonio Garcia was one of Fiore’s most famous knights and a frequent visitor of Mermaid Heel. He was your typical knight in shining armor, handsome, sexy, strong, and above all, well-endowed. He was a man who only went for the best girls he felt were deserving of his cock and his cum. While all the girls at Mermaid Heel were top tier, to his standards, only a handful of girls really suited his preferences. One of them being Kagura.

The knight had Kagura pressed up against the wall, capturing her lips in a heated kiss while his right hand was groping her bare tits through her open blazer, his other hand cupping her ass through her skirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, and jumped up to wrap her legs around Antonio’s waist as he pressed her harder against the wall. When he broke the kiss, she almost gave a disappointed whine, but moaned some more as he pinched her nipple.

“Damn, Kagura, it always amazes me at how you’re so soft despite all those fucking workouts you do.” Antonio said, both hands now cupping and fondling her tits. They stood high on her chest without a hint of sag despite their weight. Antonio’s head quickly darted down to capture one of Kagura’s perky nipples in his mouth, taking as much of her soft orb into his mouth as he could.

For several minutes Antonio lavished attention to Kagura’s breasts, sucking, licking and fondling the pliant mounds of delight while Kagura moaned from the amazing sensations he caused her. Unable to hold himself back anymore, Antonio pulled his head back and placed his hand atop Kagura’s head. He pushed her down to her knees, which she did so obediently.

“Can’t really hold back anymore, Kagura, so be a good girl and suck my cock, would you?”

Kagura nodded and looked at his thick shaft, its musky sent filling her nostrils and making her already wet pussy get even wetter as she started nuzzling her face against the soft skin covering her favorite toy. She grasped the thick shaft and placed a loving kiss to the bulbous head before opening her mouth as wide as she could and slipped the head inside her mouth.

She immediately got to work in bobbing her head up and down his cock, getting into the rhythm as Antonio groaned in pleasure. She swirled her soft tongue over and around his massive head, coating it with as much of her saliva as she could. Antonio, enjoying her ministrations, was startled from his revelry when he suddenly felt her tongue stop before suddenly being replaced by a strong feeling of sucking. Looking down, he saw Kagura’s eyes looking straight at him as she literally sucked his cock into her throat without any need for him to force it in, which he would not be able to do anyway as he felt his knees weaken and eyes cross as the sensations of her hot, moist mouth assaulted him alongside her tight throat.

“Shit, cumming!”

Kagura’s eyes widened as she felt the torrent of cum start pouring down her throat and into her stomach, before she quickly shot her hand up to fondle his sack and used her throat to suck out even more of this tasty snack out of her client. It took two full minutes for him to stop filling Kagura’s stomach with his seed and as he finished, he pulled his cock from her mouth, only to have her grab gently but firmly in her hands before stroking it slowly.

“I’m not done with it.” Kagura said. “Since I’ve been gone for so long, it’s only right that I give you some extra service.”

She took his saliva-covered cock and wedged it firmly between her huge tits. Kagura couldn’t help but smile as she saw the enraptured look on Antonio’s face as she slid her breasts up and down his shaft. After about a minute of stroking his cock between her breasts, Kagura took the 5 inches that wasn’t covered by her soft, creamy flesh into her hot, wet mouth. Antonio couldn’t take it anymore and pulled his hips back before slamming them with a meaty sound against Kagura’s spit and cum covered tits, the tip of his cock forcing itself into the back of her mouth until its entire head was encased by Kagura’s tight and twitching throat.

Kagura managed to keep her bearings through Antonio’s enthusiastic fucking, and it was thanks to her prior experiences with rough clients that she took him into her throat without gagging or needing to breath. This lasted for a whole 10 minutes before she felt Antonio’s cock swell in her mouth, its head lodging itself just inside her throat before she heard him growl above her.

“Cumming, Kagura! Make sure you swallow all of it, you little cumslut!”

This came only seconds before she felt the massive burst of cum pouring out of his cock and straight into her throat. As she tried to swallow the hot, creamy substance, she realized that it was easily twice as much as when he came before, and showed no sign of stopping any time soon. By the time the torrent of cum died down, she felt beyond full, so full in fact that she could swear her belly gained a bit of a swell to it from all of Antonio’s sperm she swallowed.

Antonio reluctantly pulled out of Kagura’s mouth and away from her heavenly tits. Helping her back up, he practically ripped her skirt and tights off, leaving her in nothing but her blazer that left her tits on display. Antonio lifted Kagura off the ground by hooking his arms under her knees, leaving her spread open for his inevitable use of her delightful body. Pressing her back against the wall, he brought his cock to press against Kagura’s soaked cunt and looked her dead in the eye as he thrust his hips forward, shoving the tip inside her. Kagura grasped Antonio’s shoulders and huffed at the feeling of something large stretching her tight pussy.

“It’s been so long. I’m gonna fuck your sweet little brains out.” Antonio started to fuck his cock up into Kagura’s tight pussy, working in an inch at a time. Each thrust forced a quiet little moan from the woman’s mouth, and Antonio reveled in her moans, not quite noticing that his thrusts picked up speed as he started to really fuck up into her. He became aware of his pace, however, when he heard Kagura squeak as the large head of his cock struck her cervix.

He pulled almost all the way out of Kagura’s tight little cunt before jamming himself back in punching his huge cock back into Kagura’s twat and womb. At the feeling of getting her womb fucked, Kagura’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she exploded into an orgasmic high. At the feeling of Kagura’s pussy tightening on his cock, Antonio had to grit his teeth to keep from flooding her with cum so soon.

As soon as Antonio got himself back under control, he started up his hard fucking of Kagura once again, working to get all of his cock into his voluptuous slut. Eventually, the force and speed of his thrusts picked up to the level to the point that Kagura was beginning to enjoy getting power fucked by his massive cock. Unnoticed to either of them, however, was the wall Kagura was getting plowed into was starting to form cracks where Antonio pummeled the woman’s pussy.

“God damn it, Kagura, I can’t take much more of your tight pussy. I’m gonna paint you womb white with my cum!”

Driving all of his cock up into Kagura, Antonio’s dick exploded with a huge dose of cum deep into Kagura’s womb. The feeling of her regular’s cum being pumped into her was enough to force Kagura into her biggest orgasm of the night. Her already tight cunt became almost painful, forcing Antonio to pump even more cum deep into Kagura’s rapidly swelling stomach. For several minutes, he unloaded into her, bloating her womb with an insane amount of jizz. Once Antonio finished seeding his favorite slut, he continued to slowly thrust into her, enjoying the sight of her large womb rubbing against her chiseled pelvis.

“I hope you don’t think we’re done yet.” Antonio grinned. “I still have a lot of jizz pent up inside and you’re gonna take all of it.”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Kagura stammered weakly.

And Antonio made good on his promise. He had Kagura on the bed, her body tilted so that only her head, neck and shoulders were on the bed, leaving her in the perfect position to get fucked in the pile driver position. He pounded straight down into her, thoroughly enjoying the way her tits bounced and jiggled in this position. Kagura had to grasp the large orbs of flesh to keep them from hitting her in the face.

Annoyed at not being able to watch the big jugs he adored bounce anymore, Antonio increased the force of his downward thrusts. This new angle was beginning to drive Kagura insane with pleasure as the combination of his dick hitting her womb mixed with the unique and delicious feeling of all the cum sloshing around in her stomach forced into a series of consecutive orgasms. It wasn’t long before she hit a pleasure overload as her eyes rolled back into her skull.

Seeing Kagura’s normally stoic and composed face take on the fuck-drunk look he was well acquainted with by now made Antonio grin in self-satisfaction. However, even his insane stamina had limits as his pent up lust was beginning to wane. Antonio kept driving down into Kagura’s soft and pliant body for nearly another half an hour before he reached his limits. His thrusts became shorter and more erratic as his cock expanded in Kagura’s pussy before cramming his shaft balls deep and dumping one last huge load into the fucked stupid woman.

“So much cum,” Kagura whined. “So fucking good.”

Antonio just grunted, the stars in his vision dazing him far too much to do much else, as he stuffed Kagura’s already cum filled womb with even more cum. Even filled to capacity Antonio continued to pour wave after wave of jizz into Kagura, the excess spilling out from her stretched, puffy pussy lips to flow down over her swollen belly and onto her breasts. As Antonio finished cumming, he pulled his softened cock out of her pussy and a huge wave of cum followed his withdrawal.

“Good to know you haven’t changed a bit, Kagura.” Antonio dropped her body onto the bed and stood up to get his clothes. He was going to have to pay extra for going over the time limit. “I’ll be back tomorrow to get more of that cunt, so you better have recovered by then if you want to enjoy the show.”

As he left, Kagura finally lost the fight against sleep and her teary eyes slid shut, falling into dreamland seconds later.

 

 


	4. Milianna

Chapter 4-Millianna

Risley Law was one of the more unique members of Mermaid Heel. Whereas most of the other girls were slender and voluptuous, Risley was a slightly chubby young woman who had fat in all the right places. Rather than place emphasis on how curvaceous she was, Risley wisely used her plumpness to her advantage and it worked to great effect. She was a woman who was confident in her looks, and it showed as she strutted around the brothel clad in only a short blue top and a dark blue loincloth with sandals.

Mermaid Heel was a guild that catered to everyone’s taste in women, and though Risley was among one of the less popular girls there, there was still some demand for her in the form of certain clients with different tastes than the normal clientele.

“I don’t care what the other boys at school say,” Sighed a well-dressed (well, before he took off his clothes) noble sitting on his couch, head leaned back and arms resting over the back of the couch as Risley say between his legs ravishing attention on his cock. This young man’s name was Justin, the son of a noble who sat on the King’s council; he was a slightly overweight young man whose chubby body hid a surprising amount of hidden power that only came out during sex (very convenient for him). “Thick girls are where it’s at. I’m glad you’re at this guild, Risley, or I’d have nowhere else to go.”

Risley just moaned around his cock at his praise, sending amazing vibrations up his shaft. Gripping his large thighs, Risley really started to fuck her face onto his cock as her curly dark hair shook with her bobbing head. Justin just groaned and went a little cross-eyed at the feeling of her lips and tight throat gliding up and down his cock; Risley was a natural born cocksucker. Stuffing all of his cock down her throat again, Risley started to swallow on the buried meat, the sensations on his cock caused him to reach down and grab hold of her head.

“Fuck, you’re a pro at this, Risley. How the hell did you get this good?” He grunted out through gnashing teeth. Risley slid his cock out of her mouth and grinned.

“Practice. Lots and lots of practice.” She replied and returned to licking his shaft as she spoke. “Now I hear that you’re birthday’s coming up, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m going away by the time it comes to visit my relatives. It fucking sucks because I wanted to spend it with my favorite whore.” Justin sighed, this time in disappointment.

“Hey, don’t be like that. If you can’t spend it with me, then let’s try something different tonight.” Risley slammed her fist on her wall, making him jump. “Beth! You’ve got another customer who needs some lovin’. Get over here!”

A few minutes later, a slender girl with ginger hair tied into farm-girl braids and sporting the cutest face Justin had ever seen in Crocus entered the room and he felt his dick harden again as she walked in wearing only a tiny thong and nothing else.

“This is Beth. She’s my party for situations like these.” Risley introduced her friend with a grin. “Since we’re missing your birthday, why don’t we give you an early birthday present?”

Justin grinned widely and his cock throbbed in response to the idea. “What are you waiting for, then? Get over here and suck my cock!”

“Yes sir!” Risley and Beth said together and they both moved forward. Risley’s tits were enough for the both of them, completely overshadowing Beth’s smaller chest as they pressed together against Justin’s cock. Still, they made it work as they worked together to engulf his dick in a sea of tit flesh. The girls moaned at the feeling of their nipples pressing and rubbing against each other as well as the feeling of Justin’s cock pulsating between their tits.

As if reading each other’s minds, the two prostitutes started slowly fucking their tits up and down Justin’s cock simultaneously while Justin just grunted in pleasure at the feeling of the soft flesh caressing his shaft. Reaching down, he ran his fingers through Risley and Beth’s hair before guiding their faces closer to his huge cockhead.

“Shit your tits feel good, Risley. Even yours feel good, Beth, but I think my cock needs some more lubrication, so suck it, girls.”

“You heard the man. It’d be rude to leave him hanging.” Risley grinned at her blushing companion.

Both girls leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on Justin’s cockhead before proceeding to lick their respective sides of the girthy monster. Justin nearly blew his load at the sight of the two beautiful women giving him a titfuck while licking his cock like a huge popsicle. Almost subconsciously, Justin started to thrust up into the girls’ cleavage. While he wasn’t moving his hips very far, they were smacking against the bottom of their tits, which made them jiggle enticingly. Both girls noticed this had his attention, so they decided against moving their tits in favor of lathering every inch of his exposed cock in their saliva. Risley far outstripped Beth, for despite Beth’s big mouth, the chubby girl had a slightly longer tongue and was using it to her advantage as she slathered Justin’s cock in a thick coating of saliva.

When they noticed him pry his eyes away from their breasts, they both stuck out their tongues as far as they could and gave his cock a long, slow lick from bottom to top. Justin’s breath caught, they didn’t pull their tongues back when they reached the head of his dick, opting instead to give him a little show when they started to make out with a sexy, open mouthed kiss. One with his cockhead in the middle.

All of Justin’s focus zoned in on watching the two girls swap spit around his cock as the feeling of both their lips caressing his cock with their tongues fighting for dominance over it made Justin experience tunnel vision. He was caught completely off guard as both girls smiled and grabbed hold of their breasts to start wildly pump them up and down his length.

Justin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and leaned back into the couch, his fingers trailing through the girls’ hair. Both girls were moving at different speeds, but it wasn’t long before they were moving at synch. The loud, rapid slapping of their breasts against his thighs filled the room and was the only sound his ears could pick up.

“F-Fuck, you girls are amazing. I’m gonna cum!” Justin ground out through gritted teeth. Despite his best efforts to hold it back, the wonderful experience was going to come to an explosive finish. Risley and Beth pulled their lips apart and sped up as much as they could, still in synch, their lust-ridden eyes zeroing in on the slit in the head of his cock, eagerly awaiting their prize.

They didn’t have to wait long as Justin groaned loudly and shamelessly, his hips jerking upwards as his cock swelled. The moment seemed to last forever for both girls, but it finally happened, their precious reward spewing upwards, managing to reach several feel in the air before splattering down on them like thick, pungent rain. Within seconds Risley and Beth had their face and breasts covered in a thick glaze of gooey cum.

Justin took a moment to regain his stamina before lifting his head to look down at his girls. They were cleaning their faces of cum-each other’s faces-using only their tongues. The two would occasionally giggle as their tongues danced across each other’s faces in a ticklish spot. Once their faces were clean, they moved to their own breasts and started licking off their soft flesh. After that they went back to kissing, tongues now completely covered in his thick load, Justin’s cock grew harder than ever and he couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting upwards in small but rapid jerks.

“How’s that for a birthday present?” Risley grinned at him.

“You two are fucking amazing.” Justin gasped.

“Thank you, sir.” Beth leaned forward and kissed the head of Justin’s cock in thanks for his praise.

“You still got some time on the clock, but since you only paid for me, and not Beth, what do you plan to do with me?” Risley asked.

Justin didn’t bother answering his question verbally, she got the idea when she suddenly found herself on her hands and knees, her round, plump ass pushed in his direction as he got down behind her on his knees. He got in position and grabbed hold of his dick as raw excitement caught hold of him. He happily pushed forward and began to pump into Risley, slowly at first as he worked his cock in inch by inch, each thrust easing a little more into her slick pussy, which was so ready to be fucked at this point. And fucked it would be.

Once he had his dick about two thirds of the way in, a single, harsh slam buried itself the rest of the way in, Risley yelling in delight as she felt the incredible fullness that followed. This rich kid’s dick was just as big and filling like the other nobles who visited her room. It really got her going after double-teaming a client with her friend.

His thrusts started quick and hard, promising to only get quicker and harder in the process as he began to pound into Risley and show off what he could really do. He showed her twat no mercy as his hands groped and kneaded her lovely ass, making sure every thrust forward was a good one, a deep one. He not only used all his strength, but also his size, to make sure his hips slammed against her backside, his balls swinging forward to smack against her thighs, and his cock pushing so deep he wounded if he was punching into the entrance to her womb.

“Yes, that’s right, fuck me!” Risley moaned, getting her happy ending in the best way possible. With all the dual-fellatio with Beth and the cum-sharing kisses they had together, feeling his cock inside her got her engine humming and she wanted to lose herself in the pleasure she was keeping at bay for this very moment.

She gasped and begged for him to cum inside her as she slammed her backside against his lap feverishly, bucking in anticipation and excitement that made the throbbing heat inside her spin out of control. She was gone, ready to lose herself, and lose herself she did as she fucked herself back against Justin’s massive prick. With eager moans she gave in, and as Justin slammed balls deep into her one last time he seemed content to be dragged down with her, the two of them loudly twisting about in unison as the pleasure overtook Risley. Her orgasm was only enhanced by the sudden flood of gooey, creamy spunk filling her up and giving them both something to enjoy thoroughly.

The pleasure was incredible, and as Justin pulled back, he did so groaning in relief. “Best birthday present ever.”

XXXXXX

“Kagura!”

Kagura grunted as Millianna’s curvaceous body slammed into her and it was only thanks to her long history of kitty glomps that she avoided having herself knocked over. Millianna’s whiskered cheek rubbed against her own as she hugged one of her best friends as if this were the last day they would be on earth together.

“Milly, what did I tell you about pouncing on people?” Kagura huffed, but didn’t push her friend away. Abrupt as they were Millianna’s hugs really were welcome.

“I’m sorry but I’m too excited!” Millianna squealed, squishing her ample tits against Kagura’s arm. “My favorite customer is coming in today and it’s been too long since we had a good fucking.”

“He was only gone for one season, Milly.” Kagura sighed. “You knew he was coming back.”

“Yeah, but you know how impatient I get. I started missing him five minutes after he left the city.” Millianna whined.

Thankfully for Kagura, Arana walked up to them and pulled Millianna off her. “That’s nice, Millianna, now please let go of Kagura. She’s had a long day of servicing clients and she needs her alone time.”

“Hehe, sorry.” The cat girl giggled. “Wait, you’re already done for the day, Kagura? But it’s just past noon!”

“Kagura is already skilled enough to take care of multiple clients with no problem. Unlike a certain someone who’s a little too picky with her clients.” Arana gave Millianna a pointed look. “Be glad that the princess is so merciful, Millianna, because not everyone is so willing to allow a young girl such as yourself be so flexible with whom she takes into her bed.”

Millianna could only grin sheepishly and bop herself on the head while sticking her tongue out. “Nya!”

XXXXXX

Leo was a shy, uncertain young man who was the heir to a rather hefty fortune in Fiore’s eastern province. He was the complete opposite of the usual type of customers who came to Mermaid Heel. He wasn’t arrogant, haughty, didn’t flaunt his money around nor did he have an eye out for the other popular girls in the brothel. What he did have in common with other clients was that he had a large dick as a result of his proper noble upbringing. He also had a strong love for cats.

This was what brought him to Millianna, his favorite girl in the brothel, and made him her favorite client. They both shared common interests outside of sex, and the whole cat motif that Millianna had going on really got him hot and bothered. She made sure to play it up as hard as possible for him, and whenever he had the money, he made a b-line straight for the brothel and was the first one non call for her. They didn’t even waste time with naughty foreplay before getting straight to business!

“Mmm!” Millianna moaned as she threw her arms around Leo’s neck and drew him into a kiss, her tongue instantly shooting into his mouth. As he pressed her against her bedroom door, she wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging him closer to her body as they made out ravenously. Wearing only her black elbow gloves and striped garter socks, Millianna’s pussy grinded against the bulge in his pants, making the buxom cat girl moan into his mouth.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart, a string of saliva bridging their mouths before Millianna licked it up with a purr. “Someone’s excited. Miss me, nya?” She asked sexily.

Leo blushed and further grinded his cock into her core. “Y-yes, I did. It’s been a while since I came to v-visit you.”

“That’s so sweet. I’m sorry you had to wait so long to see little old me, nya!” Millianna chirped and reached between their bodies to free his huge cock from the confines of his pants, being ever so mindful of her retractable claws poking through the tips of her gloves. “Well you don’t have to worry anymore. We’re together again and we can get right down to business for the entire hour!”

Leo didn’t need any more encouragement. He lifted Millianna upper higher as he pressed the head of his cock against her soaking wet cunt. She bit her lower lip as Leo began to force his cock into her tight pussy, going slow at first before he thrust upwards with one quick jerk of his hips while he was pushing her down. The cat girl let out a short scream as she was stretched by his shaft as it punched upwards into her cunt, along with several inches of his dick. Getting a tighter grip on Millianna’s hips, Leo began to fuck his cock upwards as she started moaning in pleasure. Lifting the girl up until only the head of his cock remained in her, Leo waited for a moment to build up anticipation for what was coming next.

Without warning Leo pulled Millianna down his cock as he simultaneously thrust upwards as hard as he dared, this time stuffing all of his cock into her cunt. Despite the rough way he shoved into her, all Millianna felt was pleasure as her pussy and womb were filled by Leo’s thick shaft.

“F-F-Fuck, so…so big.” Millianna could barely let out as gasp as Leo ground his cock all the way inside her. Looking down at where they were joined, Millianna smiled when she saw a long bulge showing where her womb was. “God, I can see you outlined in my stomach. Come on, Leo, fuck me senseless like you always do, nya!”

Leo began to roughly fuck Millianna against her door as she experienced pleasure she rarely got from some of her other clients. He enjoyed watching her tits bounce in front of his face and he leaned his head forward to lick one of her pink nipples lightly before taking the hard nub into his mouth and sucking on it. Millianna wrapped her arms around his neck as the feeling of having her tit sucked on combined with getting her pussy stretched sent her spiraling into an amazing orgasm.

Feeling her cunt tighten around him, made Leo grunt and he started thrusting into her harder. Millianna was caught off guard as the speed and power of Leo’s thrusts suddenly picked up when he began pounding into her womb. The sensations of his thick cock driving into her as such speeds by her favorite client quickly led to Millianna losing her mind to the pleasure. Leo saw her eyes roll into the back of her head as she came. He felt her cunt get tighter around him again and he threw her legs up onto his shoulders, making Millianna even tighter. She nearly passed out as another orgasm ripped through her, making Leo grunt as the increased pressure on his dick nearly made him blow his load. Knowing he wouldn’t last longer, he stepped back from the door and started slamming the cat girl down onto his dick.

After twenty minutes of this, Leo could not hold back any longer. “I’m going to blow!”

“Fuck-fucking do it…fill me up, nya!” Millianna barely finished speaking when she felt Leo’s cock swell, followed by a huge glob of cum that nearly filled her womb to capacity. The next shot finished the job; Millianna purred and rubbed her cheek against his as he just kept stuffing her with cum. A serene smile spread across her face as she saw her belly start to bloat from Leo’s jizz filling her. This caused her to cum again.

It took nearly two minutes before Leo finished filling the cat girl, and by that cum, her belly was full of creamy jizz, and her pussy was leaking thick streams of cum onto the floor.

“That…was amazing.” Millianna said in a dazed tone. Leo groaned a bit and shifted his hips, bringing to attention his still hard cock embedded in her cum-stuffed depths. “Huh? You’re still hard?”

“I-It’s been a while.” Leo said sheepishly.

Though she was tired and full, Millianna wasn’t willing to let her client go with his balls still full with at least one more load in them. “Well, I can’t just let you walk away with another load in you. That’d ruin our guild’s reputation!”

XXXXXX

“Oh fuck!” Millianna’s tight pussy was spread wide once again as Leo drive himself balls deep into her from behind. She was bent over her dresser as he gripped her shoulders and pulled her back against him, starting to pound himself deep into his kitty cum slut.

Leo enjoyed both the feeling of her cream-filled twat as well as the sight of her firm around ass jiggling from impacting with his hips. Millianna’s claws dug into the wood of her dresser as an orgasm hit her out of nowhere when her womb was pummeled by Leo’s battering ram of a cock. Leo was well aware that this was his last go around and he aimed to make the most of it. Focusing hard on the tight, wet grip of her convulsing cunt, his hips became a blur as he fucked her as hard as he could.

For the next half-hour, Millianna’s cunt was spread and filled by Leo’s massive cock as he fucked her into a lump of quivering flesh. She felt like she was having one long continuous orgasm as she lost all strength in her body; the only thing keeping her up was her body leaning on the dresser and Leo’s cock stuffing her. Millianna was so out of it that she barely felt his cock swell up as he grunted.

“M-Milly…it’s going to be a big one!”

Millianna’s eyes rolled into the back of her head for the second time as she came one more time from the truly massive amount of cum pumping into her womb again; adding to the already massive dose from earlier. Leo leaned his head back as he continued to fuck his load into her, and for the next five minutes he pumped blast after blast of thick jizz to the point where cum was literally spurting from her overstuffed cunt. Once he was done, he slowly pulled out of Millianna and watched as a huge deluge of cum started pouring out of her stretched pussy as she felt to her knees panting.

“I had a wonderful time, Milly.” Leo said smiling and sweaty. “When I save up more money, I’ll be sure to come back.”

“Don’t…take too long.” Millianna said, looking over her shoulder with a tired but satisfied gaze. “You know that we kitties can get impatient…nya.”


	5. Flare

Chapter 5-Flare

It’s not common knowledge to all but the girls who work in licensed brothels, but there is always some girl who stands out from the rest. And not in the way that they have natural beauty or a curvaceous form that makes cocks stand harder than a seasoned soldier. The kind of girl who has an odd quirk about them that’s both endearing and a bit creepy. Someone who can add some spice to their lives as prostitutes while staying true to their ideals of servicing their kingdom and their glorious God Eros.

Princess Hisui had seen it all. Mermaid Heel was no stranger to such girls, considering many of its members had their own little quirks that made them who they are. Hisui liked having a roster of unique girls who had personality and individuality that set them apart from the common stock that frequented most lower class brothels these days. And Hisui didn’t discriminate between social classes. Any girl that had a decent head on her shoulders, as well as a good set of tits and ass, was welcome among the ranks of Mermaid Heel.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t a bit wary of some of the more…eccentric girls looking for employment under her.

“Ultear?” Hisui said sweetly.

“Yes, princess?” Ultear said with a smile.

“Who is this?” Hisui asked.

“Just someone who was interested in working at Mermaid Heel.” Ultear replied as if nothing was wrong. “Is there a problem?”

“No, no, it’s just that I wasn’t expecting someone so…unique.”

Hisui was referring to the young woman that Ultear had brought back with her from her usual cross-country trip to promote Mermaid Heel to more remote parts of the kingdom. Ultear’s “guest” was a pale skinned young woman with long, dark red hair that was worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that were tied together behind her back. Her reddish eyes were wide open, looking a bit dazed which, along her with faint smile, made her look a bit deranged.

It certainly didn’t take away from the rest of her appearance, though. The woman had an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her shapely figure is hugged by an extremely revealing crimson dress secured by halter-neck straps that left most of her upper body, mainly her back, sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her naval completely exposed. The dress reached down to her calves and the skirt had a large slash that allowed the woman’s legs to move freely. The outfit was completed by long gloves that almost reached up to her shoulders, matching her dress in color.

Ultear had a bad habit of picking up strays she thought were perfect for Mermaid Heel’s roster, and despite Hisui’s insistence that she stop bringing random girls back to the brothel, she still did it. Sure she always brought back a new girl who proved herself, but Hisui would like a head’s up first before she went and dragged some poor girl back home.

“This is Flare Corona,” Ultear introduced the girl. “She’s from a remote village out in the countryside. Say hi, Flare.”

Flare looked Hisui up and down with a creepy smile and said, “You smell nice.”

“…” Hisui sent Ultear a dry look, but the older woman just smiled and patted Flare’s back.

“I just stumbled upon her village by chance and we ran into each other. We had a wonderful talk, and she expressed her interest in joining our happy little family here!” Ultear said brightly. “She looked so eager that I just couldn’t say no and I brought her along.”

At this point Hisui was struggling not to roll her eyes and rub the bridge of her nose. It would be terribly unladylike of her to visibly show her displeasure in public.

“And the best part is,” Ultear continued. “She’s a virgin!”

The gears stopped turning in Hisui’s head and her eyes shot back up with such speed that even Flare was taken aback by the predatory look in the princess’s gaze.

“A virgin?” Any brothel madam worth their salt knew that girls who were virgins sold for a pretty jewel. Men would pay thousands to break a girl in for the first time, you couldn’t get any tighter than that without going below the legal limit.

Ultear tried not to make her smirk too big. She knew she had the princess as soon as she said the word. Hisui was a royal, raised to be a proper lady and trained in the ways of court etiquette and nobility, but she was still a business woman in the sex industry and needed every edge she could get above the competition. Mermaid Heel was the most popular brothel in the kingdom, but that meant little considering Fairy Tail was in for a very close second behind them.

“Maybe we can give Flare here a little trial run to see how she can do on her own.” Hisui said and smiled kindly at Flare. “Does that sound good, Flare? If you perform well enough you can be a part of the Mermaid Heel family!”

“…Does that mean I get to touch your hair?” Flare asked, smiling. “It looks really silky.”

“Sure…sure, you can do that to.” Hisui found herself wondering why the strangest girls were also the sexiest ones.

XXXXXX

Flare Corona was an odd individual, and she knew it too. It was nothing new to her, for she was this way since she was a little girl. Raised as an orphan in a small village far from civilization, Flare had developed some eccentricities of her own as she grew up. Even in a culture where women were regulated to either servicing a man or working in the sex industry, there was a certain oddness about her that set her apart from the other girls of her village.

The Sun Village had no official brothel, though its young women were used often enough by the men there. Flare had just turned eighteen, ripe for public use by the burly men that populated her village, when she ran into Ultear. Enchanted by the woman’s long, silky black hair, she followed the woman until Ultear finally noticed her presence. The rest, they say, is history.

Flare wasn’t really all that interested in becoming a career sex worker, but she often had interests in stranger things. It didn’t do favors for her growing up with the other girls, but look at where it led her now. Standing at the doors of luxury, a rarity back in her home village, surrounded by pretty girls with all the beautiful hair she could ogle to her heart’s content. Mermaid Heel truly was a paradise on earth! She didn’t even care that she had to become a whore, since that was basically what was going to happen to her sooner or later. But she wasn’t against to having lots and lots of sex. She was only human after all.

“Good evening, sir~” Flare said in a sing-song voice that sounded more creepy than sultry. She sauntered into the room with her default crazed grin and bowed to her client. “I’m glad you chose me for tonight.”

Her client a young man just emerging from his teenage years, gave her a shaky smile, a bit unnerved by her thousand yard stare and uneven strut as she stood before him. Didn’t stop him from having a fear boner, though. The magical aphrodisiacs that permeated the brothel made everyone horny, even the first timers that were nervous of their first times.

“H-Hi…” He muttered.

“I’m new to Mermaid Heel, so this is my first time doing something like this.” Flare said. “Please enjoy my body.”

She reached up and pulled down the straps of her long red dress, easily sliding it off her shoulders and exposing her ample chest to her client’s lustful gaze.

Free from their prison, Flare’s melons bounced lightly in front of the man’s eyes before settling down, standing firm and perky on the woman’s chest. Her client’s eyes lit up as he watched her twins jiggle a bit and unconsciously licked his lips. Flare grinned at his hungry stare and moved closer to him so that he could have a taste.

Quickly, he sprang forward and pulled her into his lap as she gave out a cute yelp in surprise, enjoying how rough he was with her. Using the moment, he reached behind her head and pushed it down, forcing her into a kiss as his tongue invaded her mouth while raising his other hand and placed it on her large tit, giving the soft pillow a firm squeeze, delighting in the fact that his entire hand couldn’t fit around it. The redhead moaned in response.

He then left her mouth, causing Flare to mewl in disappointment, before kissing down until his face met her huge bust, licking his lips at how delectably perky and soft they looked. Like a snake, his head darted forward and her wrapped his lips around her left nipple, while her other hand played with its twin, shifting between soft rubbings and hard twists and tugs. Flare’s face grew almost as red as her hair and her eyes slid closed, biting her bottom lip in order to restrain her moans.

She grinded along his lap, her hands moving to his spiky locks and pushing him further into her cleavage while her pussy started getting moist as her insides lit up like a forge.

With a loud pop he released her boob from his oral abuse before quickly moving onto the other one, repeating the same process. He continued to move between both breasts until her nipples were hard and swollen, covered in marks from the sucking. At this point, Flare’s pants and moans rang like music in his ears. He even thought that she was going to suffocate him in her breasts with how hard she was hugging him to her chest.

The man’s hands explored her body, groping and massaging any skin he could get his hands on, which was a decent amount given her thin dress. Flare stiffened and screamed as she came on his lap, staining his barely covered cock with her juices. He felt her rest on his thighs as she caught her breath, slightly crushing his dick as he removed his lips from her tits, a string of saliva keeping the two joined.

“Wow, you’re really receptive.” He commented, to which Flare smirked through her flushed features. Her inner thighs were already slick with her quick release, but she was still rearing for more.

“I want more.” She said eagerly. Now that she was in the mood, she wanted to feel more of that wonderful feeling.

She quickly slid off his lap and got down to her knees on the floor, positioning herself between his legs and slipping his underwear off in one smooth motion. His cock immediately shot out of its confines and nearly hit Flare in the face—not that she cared, though. He was more concerned about his size.

Staring at the throbbing beast, Flare couldn’t hide her excitement. It jutted out of his lap proudly, standing upright like a pole, reaching at least ten inches, the standard size for a healthy noble or adventurer. The cock was seriously thick, too, and it looked like it was as hard as iron with thick veins pulsing around it. His balls were big, hanging heavy and churning with cum.

‘So this is a noble’s cock.’ Flare thought hungrily. ‘They certainly live up to their name.’

Giving her client another crazed smile that made him shiver in both fear and arousal, Flare wrapped as much of her hand around his shaft and opened her mouth, resting the bright red head inside her wet mouth and swishing her tongue around it as she jerked her hand up and down the massive shaft. She could feel the heat radiating off it, and it was driving her mad!

Getting used to the feel of it in her mouth, she started bobbing her head up and down, each time going a little bit further, feeling the tip slightly reach into her throat as her mouth filled with cockmeat, her tongue wrapping around it while taking in the musty scent and taste of it all. In the end, Flare found she could only take in half of him into her mouth.

Thankfully, her client came up with a solution.

“Try using your tits.” He suggested. “They’re the perfect size for it.”

Obeying the man, Flare grabbed hold of her breasts and sandwiched his dick between them, causing him to stifle a breath. Slowly, hesitantly, she began to roll them up and down, feeling them slide along his pulsing cock with the spit on her and her rack acting as an effective lubricant. His shaft quivered and throbbed as she carefully moved her tits along it, its pungent, intoxicating smell causing her heart rate to increase and her face to redden. Taking an extra step, she started to suckle what small part of his cock that was poking out of her cleavage, bobbing her head up and down along with her breasts.

The young man groaned from the dual experience of Flare using her mouth and breasts. She clearly wasn’t experienced in giving blowjobs since it was her first time, but she more than made up for it with her chest, the soft feeling of her ample breasts driving him mad. Already he could feel himself unconsciously thrust his hips upwards in time with her, feeling her chest slap down onto his thighs as she picked up speed, his body demanding that he fuck her tits!

Unable to fight the feeling anymore, he grabbed the girl by her long hair and forced her head further down into his lap, suddenly forcing inch after inch of his phallus past her wet oral cavity and down her throat, causing the woman to choke and gage around him as he started thrusting her face into his lap while thrusting up simultaneously again and again.

Flare’s eyes widened as she was forced to endure such a violent pounding. She barely got in any air as the man roughly fucked her face. She couldn’t do anything, so she just let him have his way with her, feeling his meat reach down deep into her esophagus and stretch out her throat. All the while her client was loving the feeling of her moist throat engulf his shaft in a tight grip.

With a loud moan, he pushed her head all the way down to the base of his shaft, erupting and releasing all of his built up spunk down her throat and into her stomach. Flare quickly swallowed in response, feeling the hot and creamy fluid fill her insides. Of course, she could contain it all, some of it spilled past her lips, the salty taste of sweat and semen heavy on her tongue.

After what felt like half a minute of cumming, her client released his hold on her, allowing Flare to quickly lurch back and gasp in some much-needed air, coughing up some excess cum which landed on her breasts. She barely had time to recover before he pulled her to her feet and turned around, slammed up against the wall, her face pressed against the cool wood as he gripped her large hips. Obviously, her plump and greedy pussy was absolutely drenched at this point, totally ready to accept the fat shaft primed and ready to plunge into her.

“P-Please go easy on me!” Flare pleaded, but her wiggling hips suggested the opposite. Her client promptly ignored her pleas and gave one powerful, all-consuming thrust deep into her. Flare was on her tiptoes, practically ready to rise off into the air as her head snapped backwards and she moaned wantonly, an agehao expression on her beautiful face. She gave a piercing cry as her entire body shivered and climaxed from her client’s thrust.

The man’s meaty thrusts caused Flare’s soft ass to jiggle with every pound. He smacked the wobbling asscheeks with a harsh slap, causing Flare to moan and gasp like a bitch in heat. Each slap resulted in her tight pussy clenching around the cock inside her, rewarding him for his efforts.

He reached forward to grab a heavy fistful of Flare’s red hair, yanking her backwards so her back arched. He leaned in and began to whisper all sorts of mean and nasty things into her ear. It only got Flare hotter and dirtier, and she moaned louder and louder as his thrusts grew harder and stronger. She could feel his cockhead punching her cervix and nearly shooting into her womb, and it was all so much for the newly minted whore.

Flare took her fucking with flying colors, and her client decided to give her a nice, thick reward for her hard work. He slammed as deep into Flare as he could, and the potent load contained in her overstuffed balls burst into the young woman like a waterfall. Flare’s tight pussy couldn’t even begin to contain the epic load as thick splatters of cum dripped out of her landing on the floor in thick, greasy puddles. Her client pulled out and jerked himself off over Flare, splattering the rest of his load over Flare’s back as she fell to her knees, sperm coating her entire body inside and out.

“Wow, you really know how to take a pounding.” He breathed, his cock finally wilting. Flare was left in a heap on the floor, panting and moaning as she slowly fingered herself. The man felt his cock twitch as she took a fingerful of cum and stick it in her mouth, slurping at it in a cum-dazed state. She licked her own fingers seductively, her eyes like cum-obsessed pinpricks as she savored her prize. “Yeah, you’re a keeper alright.”

XXXXXX

In the confines of her office, Princess Hisui smiled as she felt her heart soar, knowing instinctively that Mermaid Heel just got itself another new girl to help pleasure their noble clients. Another day at the brothel well spent.

 


End file.
